


mad sounds

by legdabs (scvlly)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-15 00:27:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14780150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scvlly/pseuds/legdabs
Summary: prompt: platonic bois wanking in hotel room during tour where they both realize the other is also wanking and they’re getting off to it but at first they don’t acknowledge it until eventually they’re both just openly moaning.





	mad sounds

**Author's Note:**

> ty ly bb @[phanarchy](phanarchy.tumblr.com) for the prompt!!

 

There’s a heavy silence in the hotel room, broken only by Phil’s deep, even breaths, and Dan assumes his friend has fallen asleep - which is just as well, really, because he’s _achingly_  hard.

 

Their beds are separated by a stretch of floor and two bedside tables, which he hopes is distance enough to mask the sounds of what he’s about to do. He also hopes that it’s dark enough in the room that if Phil is somehow awake, he doesn’t see the way the covers shift as Dan spreads his legs a little, and works his hand between them. 

 

He hisses a little as he strokes himself above his boxers, but freezes upon hearing a sharp intake of breath from the other side of the room. Dan looks across, but all he can see is the vague shape of Phil lying prone on his bed, seemingly unmoving. 

 

It’s risky, but Dan’s too desperate to care, so with his heart in his mouth he starts to move his hand again. There’s something about knowing that Phil, his _platonic_ best friend, is just a few feet away and could so easily catch him in the act that has him practically throbbing under his palm. He doesn’t want to think to much about this apparent exhibitionist streak, or whatever it is, right now, though, so he slips his hand into his boxers and distracts himself by dragging his long nails lightly from the base to his tip. 

 

The long, pitchy whine he pulls from his own mouth panics him; has him balling his own fist into his mouth and biting down to quiet himself. He curses himself internally, because there’s no way that sounded like anything at all innocent - but then he hears something else, coming again from Phil’s side of the room. It’s a low, rumbling sound, followed by the rustle of a body shifting a little between the sheets. Dan pauses, fist still in his mouth, hand at the base of his cock, and listens.

 

It’s not long before he hears it again, a little louder this time, accompanied by the unmistakable sound of skin dragging against damp skin. If he squints into the darkness, he thinks he can see Phil’s knees beneath the duvet, lifted into an arch above the bed, and maybe, just maybe, the slight motion of his hand. 

 

There’s no way he’s asleep, not in a position like that, and Dan’s almost certain he knows what Phil’s doing.

 

Feeling brave, he starts to touch himself again; a slow, tight upstroke, followed by a twisting downwards motion. He moans around the fingers still in his mouth, and hears the noise echoed from the other bed, a little louder than his own. 

 

Dan can’t quite believe that this is happening, but judging by the whimpers he hears falling from his own mouth, and the answering groans from across the room, it really is. And, God help him - it’s fucking hot. 

 

He pulls his fist from his mouth, sucking deliberately loudly at his pointer finger, and drops his hand to between his legs. He slows the movement on his cock; instead, focusing on the blunt press of his finger at his entrance, on working it inside himself. He’s tight - it’s been far too long since he’s been home with the luxuries of space and time and privacy to do this - and even the slightest pressure inside him has him gasping and pressing back against the bed. 

 

There’s no way Phil doesn’t know what’s happening here, but there’s no pretence that he doesn’t, either. The desperate sound Dan makes when he works another finger inside himself pulls a strangled noise from the other side of the room, and the sound of Phil’s hand beneath the sheets grows more audible and hurried. 

 

By the time Dan finds his prostate with one hand and is thumbing his slit with the other, Phil’s grunting steadily and letting out the deepest, most guttural moans Dan’s ever heard. He knows Phil’s there when he swears not once, but twice, before falling silent but for the sound of his ragged breathing. Dan never expected that the word ‘fuck’ falling from his best friend’s tongue on the other side of the room would be the thing to tip him over the edge, but it’s all he knows until he comes back to himself, spent and panting, with an uncomfortably sticky hand. 

 

He waits for himself to panic, for the atmosphere in the room to shift into something awkward and uncomfortable - after all, what the _fuck_ kind of line have they just crossed? - but somehow, it doesn’t. He hears Phil roll out of bed after a while, sees his silhouette move across to the ensuite before he comes back in and crosses over to Dan’s bed.

 

“Tissue?” Phil offers, and he’s so matter-of-fact about it that Dan just laughs, even while taking them from Phil and wiping himself clean.

 

They probably won’t talk about this, and if he’s honest, Dan’s not really sure where they’ll go from here. Whatever happens, though, however they end up - he knows they’ll be just fine. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> @legdabs on tumblr


End file.
